


I Want You Close

by TheEmcee



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Complete, Don't like, Don't read, Gods and Goddesses, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Slight Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: This is an AU in which Mike is Odin and Anders is Frigg and they have mind blowing sex. Mike/Anders</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You Close

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: I've written incestuous stories before, but this is, like, my first one for a good, long while now. Yes, I know that incest in real life is gross. Yes, I know I need help. Yes, I am a fan fiction author and, as thus, don't give a hoot if this is wrong or not (it's a backspace button, people. Use it if you don't like it). As this is an AU, I've changed some things around, like ages and whatnot, but I hope that I still did an okay job. I hope you all enjoy this regardless. R&R!
> 
> A/N 2: To be honest, I only wrote this because I love me some Mike/Anders and there's so little of it out there. Also, I apologize is the characters seem OOC-ish. This is my first Almighty Johnsons fic.

I Want You Close

Anders would like to say that he didn't see it coming, Mike being Odin that is. He'd really like to, but in all honesty, it did make sense (even though that frustrated him even more). After all, Mike was the big brother. He was the first born and he was a natural leader – and by that, Anders meant that he could be a bossy son of a bitch at times. Well, all the time, actually. And although he didn't mind it when he was younger – prior to eight years old because at eight he got into a rebellious streak that ended…well, never – but now, he minds it. After all, he's seventeen years old; he's an adult and he knows what he's doing.

At least, that's what he thought before Mike up and left. Apparently, having the knowledge that he was the almighty Odin got to his head. That or he really just wanted to get away from home and from his brothers. Anders couldn't help thinking that it was more the latter than the former. Either way, that left Anders to raise Ty and Axl and he knew better than anyone else that he did a piss poor job of that. But who could really blame him? He had no idea what to do, what with Ty being shy and sensitive and Axl being so young. They didn't make things easier whenever they'd ask him where Mike went. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh, he decided that he hated us and he upped and left'? Uh, no. Even he had more sense than that.

Mike came back though, with a wife, and Anders half wished that he would've just stayed away, like Dad, like Mom. A larger part was more than thankful that Mike was back because that meant that he could leave the raising of their younger brothers on Mike's shoulders – which he deserved and which he'd be better at anyway – and get the hell out of the fucking house. And that's exactly what he did, too. As soon as Mike came back, Anders packed his shit up and left, never looking back. He still saw his brothers, Ty especially since they were so close, but his relationship with Mike was never the same. Especially after he slept with Val, although in his defense, she deserved it. She never loved Mike like that anyway and Mike never loved her, so what was the big deal? (And part of Anders refused to acknowledge the fact that he hated anyone taking his older brother away because, really, he was over that phase).

Anders still talked to Mike though. Just because there was anger and resentment there didn't mean that they weren't brothers anymore. Most of their conversations, however, usually ended with Mike stating how much of a fucking asshole Anders could be and he'd never deny it because he was. Being an asshole was easier than dealing with all of the jumbled up bullshit that he felt and that went through his head, and all thanks to Mike running off as soon as he turned twenty-one.

Regardless of how much anger was between them, Mike was still there when Anders turned twenty-one. Standing amongst the Asgardian stones, he was nervous and scared, but ready to become a god. More than ready, actually; it was something he had desired for a long time. Sure, he wasn't going to be Odin – Mike was Odin – but he figured that the god he was the incarnation of would still be pretty powerful (at least, that was what he was hoping).

The sensations that spread throughout his body weren't ones that he thought he'd be feeling though. He thought that power, raw and all-consuming power, would take over and course through his veins. Anders thought that it would hurt a little, that there would be a whole other essence that filled him, and that he'd feel strange. Well, he felt strange all right, but he didn't feel like a god as he all but collapsed onto the ground. Staggering on unsteady feet, Anders would have fallen on his ass had Olaf not stopped him. And then he heard his grandpa inhale sharply and he knew that something was wrong.

He felt different, that was for sure, and strange. It wasn't like there was another soul or essence occupying his body; it was Anders and the god. No, it was more as though he had gained something, almost like his entire being, body, heart, and soul had absorbed something great. Explaining it to himself was difficult as all hell and Anders didn't understand it. When Mike became Odin reincarnated, he said it felt like lightning was coursing throughout his entire body. There was no lightning coursing through Anders' veins.

"What is it?" he heard Mike ask Olaf.

Anders felt a bit disoriented and it got even worse when he heard Mike's voice. Something within him was calling him to Mike, beckoning him, and he felt himself wanting to heed the call. A desire flared within him, much like the desire and passion he had felt for women, and some of the men, he had slept with. Only this time, it was different. It was magnified times a hundred and it threatened to overwhelm him and consume his entire being if he didn't reach out and touch Mike.

Through the intense desire and wanton need that was drowning him, Anders felt a stab of panic. He shouldn't be feeling this way about Mike. They were brothers! And yet, he had a raging hard on that he got just by hearing his voice and he had the urge to mount his older brother and ride him until the sun set. It was wrong, but it didn't feel wrong to him. On the contrary, Anders thinking about Mike in that way felt as natural to him as breathing air. That wasn't normal, but to him, it felt normal.

"Well…" Olaf's voice brought Anders back to reality. He looked up at his grandpa and saw that he looked both amused and worried, which struck him as very odd. Honestly, Olaf was usually too high to worry about anything for too long, so something bad must've happened. It would figure; Anders had been a fuck up all his life so why should this scenario be any different?

"Just fucking say it," Mike sighed, looking irritated and annoyed. "Which god is he?"

And suddenly, Anders feels incredibly sad and upset and very close to tears. On a normal day, Anders would be able to act as though he didn't give two shits, but for some reason, he couldn't act like that right now. Knowing that Mike was irritated because of him made him feel even worse than he already had, but it also made him a bit angry. It wasn't his fault that something was wrong!

"Goddess," Olaf said. There was a pause and then…

"What?" Mike asked, sounding shocked and skeptical.

Anders groaned loudly and ran a hand through his blonde hair. A goddess….A goddess?! He wasn't a god but a…a goddess? How the hell could that even happen? Why the hell did it happen? Is that why he feels so weird and why he wants nothing more than to have Mike fuck him into the ground? And which goddess was he then? He'd like to know considering that his new profound attraction to Mike was something that was going to cause a lot of problems. Fuck, it already had, if his hard on was anything to go on. But why was he so fucking attracted to Mike?! From what he had heard Mike and Olaf talk about on a few occasions, only a god's soul-mate reacted to their god in such a manner. So which goddess was Odin's soul-mate?

"Yep. Odin, meet your Frigg," Olaf said as though what was going on was fairly normal. Then he looked down at Anders as though he were the most precious gem on the planet, which he definitely was not.

At that moment, Mike and Anders looked at each other. The connection between the two of them was instantaneous. Anders couldn't help but whine a little. Mike had always been good looking in his own way, but now, it was as though he were the only person on the planet. His heart was pounding and his blood was boiling; more than anything, Anders wanted to be touched by the man who was Odin incarnate regardless of the fact that he was his brother. It was as though nothing else mattered so long as he was with Mike. And from the way Mike was looking back at him, Anders liked to think that it was the same for his older brother.

There was a fire burning in Mike's eyes as they bore into Anders' blue ones. It almost made Anders moan and he found that he could hardly stand on his own legs. Mike was always grounded, but the look on his face was one that made Anders shiver pleasantly. He looked as though he wanted nothing more than to claim Anders, his Frigg, right then and there. And Anders was fine with that. More than fine actually; he was all on board and ready for what he knew was going to be the best sex of his life. His body tingled in anticipation at the very thought.

"Frigg?" Mike asks, his voice sounding rough and full of tension.

"I don't know how or why, so don't even ask. But yeah. Anders is Frigg," Olaf replied.

"How can that be? We're brothers…" Mike says, but there's little conviction behind his words and Anders knows, although he doesn't know how he knows, that them being brothers won't stop them from fucking.

"Can't change it, so you'll just have to deal with it," Olaf retorts. "So, I'll just be off and leave you two love birds alone." He grins at them before he starts walking away, leaving Mike and Anders behind. Alone. In the woods. With Anders completely naked.

They continued to stare at each other, neither one moving, neither one saying anything. Anders really couldn't think anymore. His entire body was screaming for just one thing and that thing was Mike. But he forces a grin on his face and he tries to act calm even though he's anything but.

"So… I'm Frigg. Goddess of…" Anders really had to think about that one considering that he couldn't fucking think with Mike standing so close to him and when the fuck did that happen anyway? "…wisdom and marriage. And…"

"Wife of Odin," Mike finished softly. "Anders, shut the fuck up."

Before he could even blink, Mike had pulled him into an all consuming kiss. With just that one kiss, something clicked in Anders and he found himself wrapping his arms around Mike, clinging to him as though it had been forever since they had last seen each other. That was probably the case. Mike's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close and holding him so tight that he knew there's be bruises and marks. The thought only made him moan and Mike's tongue delved inside, fucking his mouth as though his life depended on it.

His body fit so damn well against Mike's. Anders had always been small, but he felt even tinier incased in his brother's strong hold. Their hips were grinding together and Anders was going mad at the feel of his achingly hard cock rubbing against the fabric of Mike's jeans. He had never thought about kissing Mike before, but now that he was he knew that no one else would ever compare. Not that there would be anyone else, not anymore. Even if Anders wanted to fuck someone else, he doesn't think that he'd be able to do it, and he really doesn't want to anyway.

Somehow, he's forced up against a tree with Mike pinning him there firmly. Anders hands wander from Mike's shoulders and down his back before coming around and cupping the obvious bulge in his brother's jeans. Mike pulls away from his mouth, groaning loudly, before he starts attacking Anders' neck. With nimble fingers, Anders unzips Mike's jeans and tugs them and his boxers down far enough to release his cock. Wrapping his fingers around it, he begins pumping it, loving all of the sounds that are coming from Mike and loving the fact that he was the one who was causing them. One of Mike's hands gripped his hair and pulled his head back before he claimed Anders' lips with his own in another bruising kiss.

The other hand trailed down Anders' side and caressed his inner thighs before it went to his hole. A finger gently prodded the sweet pucker before it eased its way in. There was no lube to help, but Anders had never minded a little pain with his pleasure. He'd rather have Mike fuck him hard and rough than slow and gentle right now anyway. Just thinking of it, of the fact that Mike was about to claim him as his and his alone, almost made him come. As Mike inserted a second finger, one of Anders' hands wrapped around his own cock and began stroking it, spreading the precum around the head with his thumb. He gasped as Mike's fingers began to scissor him, loosening him up for a much bigger prize.

When a third finger was added and Mike began finger fucking him, Anders moaned loudly. He had had sex on numerous occasions – like, practically every day – and he had had amazing sex and not so good sex. It depended on who he was with and how drunk he was or they were. There had been times when he had been brought to the moon and back and there were times were he wished he could forget. But nothing compared to right now. Everything he had ever experienced before was nothing like what Mike was making him feel. Even the best sex he's ever had doesn't compare to right now and that knowledge almost made him come.

The fingers were removed and Anders let out a disappointed groan. He felt more than heard Mike mumble a, 'Shut the fuck up, Anders," before he felt his brother's cock line up with his pucker. With a sudden jerk of his hips, Mike was buried deep inside Anders' body, filling him and claiming him as his own, as his Frigg, completely. It made Anders cry out and his back arched up off of the tree, pressing himself against Mike's still clothed chest. Mike growled against his neck and Anders fingers weaved into his hair and tugged it, loving how he was able to get his brother to growl and fuck him harder.

Mike's thrusts were getting hard and hard and Anders wasn't sure if he'd be able to contain himself for much longer. With every thrust, he gasped and moaned and withered, feeling so damn high that he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to come down. Then again, he wasn't sure if he'd want to come down anyway. And when Mike's hand wrapped around his dick roughly and began pumping it in time with his thrusts, Anders' howled like an animal. His body was on fire; every single nerve was tingling; every sensation was magnified; and every biting kiss Mike placed on his neck was liquid fire. Judging by the noises Mike was making, Anders knew that his brother wasn't going to last much longer. Neither was he.

He came all over Mike's hand, his shirt, and his own stomach. It was blinding and sudden and the most intense orgasm he's ever experienced in his entire life. His body felt hot and cold, strong and weak, and light as a feather and stiff as a board all at once. And with Mike still fucking him like it was their last night on earth, Anders was in over drive. How Mike managed to not lose control yet, he didn't know, but what he did know was that he was hard again and that, possibly, Odin had something to do with his brother's stamina.

Now, Mike's fingers were stroking him gently, his thumb rubbing the head of his cock teasingly were as before he had been rough and urgent. Anders, his fingers still gripping, pulling, and tugging on Mike's dark hair, pulled him down for a kiss. It was rough and passionate and hard and bruising with teeth and nips and bites, and it suited them perfectly.

As Mike pounded into him, hitting his prostate, Anders moaned. His voice was rough and dry and his back was rubbing raw against the tree. And he wouldn't change any of it, not for all of the money in the world. Mike's arm, the one that wasn't pressed between their bodies, wrapped around his body protectively, possessively, and gave him something aside from the tree to recline on. His brother's body was tense and his shirt was clinging to his body.

A coiling in his stomach told him that he was going to come for a second time, and sure enough, with one light, teasing stroke, Anders came again. Mike followed after him, growling loudly and thrusting into his body so hard that, had Anders been a normal human he probably would've split in half. He could feel Mike filling him with his seed and he took great pride in that. With his chest heaving and his body sticky with cum and sweat, Anders collapsed against the tree and, in turn, Mike collapsed against him. As he started coming to his senses – unfortunately, might he add – he could feel Mike's lips press kisses to his neck and face and he couldn't help but smile. Maybe Frigg was getting to him; maybe Odin was a cuddler after sex. Or maybe, they had finally found what they both needed and had been looking for: each other.

"God, you're a fat ass," Anders panted, grinning playfully as stroked Mike's back. Mike released a breathy chuckle.

"You're such a dick, Anders," Mike said. "I can tell that that'll never change."

"You love me for it. Don't lie to me," Anders teased. Mike pulled back and looked him in the eye. Brown met blue and the intensity between the two of them was suffocating. But there wasn't the usual amount of anger and hostility in Mike's eyes anymore and for that, Anders was more than grateful.

"Yeah, I do. But you're still a pain in the ass," Mike replied, but his own grin took any bite out of the words.

"You love my ass. You love fucking it, that's for sure," Anders said. "I don't suppose you'd like to show me just how much you like fucking it by fucking me again, eh?" He waggled his eyebrows at Mike, who shook his head but still grinned.

"Not out here," Mike told him before he pulled out of Anders' body. Immediately, Anders was struck with an emptiness that threatened to bring tears to his eyes. Luckily, he was still clinging to Mike, so he had a leg to stand on – or, rather, a god to stand on.

"Afraid someone might see us and get any ideas?" Anders joked, but the look in his brother's eyes told him that he had hit it dead on.

"Not if I can help it," Mike growled. Anders shivered and smirked up at his brother.

"Well then, don't keep me waiting, Odin," he said.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Frigg," Mike retorted before they separated and backed away from the tree.

As Anders took a few unsteady steps, he could tell that he wouldn't be able to sit for days. He wasn't all that upset at the thought, however, not when Mike was the one responsible for it. The very thought of Mike fucking him so hard that he would barely be able to move made his cock twitch and he was more anxious now than ever to get back to the house for another round. Or several. Yeah, several sounded good.


End file.
